In which Roxas is bored
by wassar
Summary: Roxas wants Axels' attention, but what's this! Axel is reading? Oh my, what ever shall our adorable blond do! warnings: this is PWP don't like, don't read, AkuRoku. please review Added a second chapter, so it's upgraded from one-shot PWP to two-shot PWP.
1. boredom

Why would you look at that xD SMUT!!! Okay this would be the first time I actually post something pr0ny…and only the second time I post at all! So…yeah whatever

Standard disclaimers apply

If you don't like yaoi or this pairing please don't read it'll only be a waste of your time, as well as mine.

**Edit: oh lawd...I cannot believe my fail....I forgot to remove Roxy-kins boxers .__. damn, well...they're gone now xD **

--

In which Roxas is board *cough* bored…

--

"Axeeeeeeeeel" Roxas whined, trying to get his boyfriends attention (he was reading a book…a BOOK for gods' sake)

"Roxiiee" Axel teased, not even looking up from his book.

"I'm boooooreeed Axel" he climbed up in Axels lap trying to push the book aside but was met with a small glare…and reading glasses…oh so sexy reading glasses "entertain me Axeeeellll" Axel sighed exasperated.

"Roxas I know this might be difficult for you to understand-" Roxas glared and pouted slightly at that "but this-" Axel waved the book around "is a book…a quite good one at that…that I HAVE to read"

"Whyyyyyyy" Roxas whined even more while he squirmed about in Axels lap trying to get the desired attention, in vain. "Is that _book _more important than me?" now Roxas made his best kicked puppy look _that_ had always gained him whatever he wanted.

"Welllll…the _book _doesn't exactly whine to try and get my attention" Axel smirked widely as Roxas pouted…more.

"Bu-bu-but…it's a BOOK" Axel cocked an eyebrow and sloooowlyyyy took of his reading glasses…no one should be allowed to look THAT sexy taking of GLASSES.

"Good job Roxas, it is a book. Now…what do we do with books?"

"…we stop reading them when someone's trying to get in your pants…?" Roxas asked, and Axel smirked looking, if possible, sexier than before.

"Do we now" Roxas nodded and Axels' smirk widened, holding the book in one hand and rested the other over the back of the couch (yes the reading glasses magically disappear and reappear at will) he cocked his head to the side "care to convince me?"

Roxas blushed wildly, looking down at the now very fascinating book still located in Axels' hand "I-I can't…" Axel had always been the one leading the foreplay…and the sex…and pretty much everything bed related.

"Hmm? And why not?" Axel inquired leaning in closer nipping lightly at Roxas' neck.

"A-ah…y-you know why…" Roxas gasped softly as Axel teasingly let his tongue dart out and lick at his pulse point. He moaned lowly when the hand which had previously held the book cupped his bum, massaging softly through the boxers (lazy Sunday) squeezing occasionally, earning soft moans and gasps from the little blond.

"A-Axel" Roxas whimpered when another hand moved up his chest under his shirt and found a nipple. A thumb rubbed the little nub insistently.

Axel chuckled against Roxas' neck, sending pleasurable shivers up and down his spine "you're so sensitive Roxie" Axel cooed removing his hands from their designated places, earning quite dissatisfied whimpers from Roxas, removing Roxas' shirt slowly before taking one of his nipples in his mouth sucking gently while a hand moved to Roxas' still clothed erection and squeezed softly.

"A-AH! Axel!" The mouth around his nipple moved up; kissing his face, his cheeks, his forehead, his nose and lastly his mouth. Softly moving his tongue out, prying open sweet rosy lips and explored the familiar cavern.

Roxas put his arms around Axels' neck; holding him as tightly as possible while at the same time trying to strip off his shirt.

When the kiss finally broke off they were both breathing heavily, and Roxas was looking more than a bit flustered as he again tugged at Axels' shirt "I want off…" Axel lifted his arms and Roxas all but ripped it of off him.

Shirt now gone Roxas wrapped his arms around Axels' torso and they both relished in the skin on skin contact, before Axel lifted them both from the couch and made his way to the bedroom, where he threw his blond on the bed and practically ripped of his own pants and boxers letting his cock fall free for Roxas' eyes to devour.

Roxas crawled swiftly to the bedside, where Axel was still standing, staring intently at his cock before teasingly licking the head.

Axel gave an appreciative groan, and Roxas continued licking, nipping and kissing at the large appendage, he took as much as he could in his mouth, and sucked in earnest, bobbing his head slightly.

"Roxas" Axel groaned, bending over the lithe body, moving his hands to Roxas' rear and under his boxers fingering the puckered entrance he found there.

Roxas moaned loudly and let go of Axels' erection, looking up at him with pleading eyes "Axel…please-AH" Axel slipped in one thin finger slowly moving it in and out, just barely brushing Roxas' prostate.

"Hmm, please what Roxie?" Axel inquired as he slipped in another digit, slowly thrusting them in and out of his lovers' entrance.

"Mmmh, ah! Please...ngh, I want y-you…ah…!" Roxas moaned, barely able to form a sentence while Axel was oh so slowly thrusting his fingers in and out and in and out.

"Where do you want me Roxas?" Axel practically purred mischievously in his ear, and Roxas swore he could've cum right then if it weren't for the fact that Axel had pulled his fingers out of him and pushed him back onto the bed, while Roxas not so silently mourned the loss of those incredible fingers in his ass. "Where do you want me kitten?" Axel breathed in his ear as he slipped off the blonds' boxers, rested his slender legs on his shoulders and positioned his dick so it was just barely touching Roxas' entrance.

"I w-want you…" Roxas panted as he tried to lift his hips, wanting to feel that incredible cock inside him more than anything, but Axel just moved away slightly causing the little blond beneath him to whimper in despair. "Nnnhh please Axel, I want you inside me, please!" Then all Roxas could feel was hot white pleasure as Axel pushed himself into him to the hilt, and started thrusting. Slowly at first, rubbing against his prostate every time he moved, creating sweet, delicious friction inside Roxas, making him moan in the most sinful of ways. But he wanted more, so much more.

"Ah! Ah! Ahnnn! Axel! H-harder! P-please!!"

Axel, of course, quickly complied to his lovers' wishes and started thrusting quicker and quicker, harder and harder, bringing them both rapidly to their climax.

They were both panting and sweating; the only sounds in the room were the continuously slapping of skin against skin and Roxas' loud moans of something that sounded suspiciously like Axels' name.

Roxas was in heaven, feeling his lovers' large appendage thrusting inside him had him going crazy, and he felt familiar warmth pooling in his lower abdomen, just waiting to be released. A particular hard, well aimed thrust did just that, sent him over the edge, hot cum splashed against his and Axels' abdomen. While he quivered from the powerful release, his muscles clamped tightly around Axels' cock, making him release deep inside the blond before he pulled out and collapsed beside his small blond lover.

Both of them were panting heavily, basking in the afterglow while they cuddled together under the bed covers.

"I love you, Axel" Roxas softly whispered when he regained his breath. Axel pressed a kiss to Roxas' forehead just as softly.

"I love you too"

And they both fell asleep.

--

A few hours later Roxas woke up. Axel was still sleeping peacefully so he just decided to let him be while he took a shower.

After showering Roxas decided to check to see if Axel was still sleeping, which he was…_'lazy bastard…what was he reading anyway?' _

So of course Roxas, being as curious as ever walked to the couch and picked up the book '_Quidditch through the ages? What the hell' _Roxas stared suspiciously at the book cover before flipping it open on the page Axel had previously been reading '_Chapter 3: Ignore and be Worshipped….' _Roxas took off the cover to actually look at the front of the book _'How to Make Your Uke Horny: Advanced'_.

……

"AXEL!!!"

Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. In which Roxas gets his revenge

I just…I couldn't resist! It was right there! Ordering me to write it!! So I did…and I hope I didn't fail too much .__.

**In which Roxas gets his revenge**

Axel felt as if he had been hit by a truck…a rather big truck at that.

It had been just about a week since the 'incident' had occurred, and Roxas hadn't forgiven him yet. This in turn meant that Roxas would grow even angrier with him.

See, angry Roxas equals no sex for Axel. No sex for Axel equals frustrated Axel. Frustrated Axel equals molest of Roxas and molest of Roxas equals a very angry (but also very cute and even more molestable) Roxas. There you have it, a vicious circle is created.

Somehow, Axel was sure, this brings us to were Axel feels like he had been hit by a truck. Not that he could really remember _why_ he felt as if he had been hit by a truck. The last thing he remembered was walking through the apartment door and a pan was swinging at his head…okay maybe he _did _remember why he felt like a car crash.

But that did nothing to explain why he couldn't move his arms, or why he felt something resting heavily on his chest.

Axel slowly opened one eye, almost afraid to see what was resting on him, and flinched slightly when he was met with an eyeful of blue.

"Roxas?!!" he then noticed that he was lying on a bed with his hands cuffed to the headboard. And at last he noticed something about his clothes…they were gone.

"Roxas! What the hell?! Let me go!!" Roxas only smirked at him, quite sadistically to, and giggled slightly.

"Nu uh!" he shook his head quickly from side to side, and Axel noticed that Roxas was rather naked too. Suddenly the situation seemed much better! "I am going to punish you!" wait, what?!

"What!" suddenly Axel found himself in a very dark place, Roxas was not good at being dominant at all!

"Yeah! For last week! I can't have you reading such dirty things without being punished!" Roxas said with a slight pout on his features, "…now how to go about this" Roxas mumbled quietly with a thoughtful expression. Axel felt him shuffle slightly on his crotch, which was already responding due to the fact that Roxas was indeed naked…and sitting on him.

Something very smooth rubbed against his cock and Axel looked down only to see that Roxas wasn't _entirely _naked, he was wearing a pair of satin panties that did little to nothing to hide his own excitement. Yeah, that helped Axel _so _much….NOT! He wanted nothing more than to screw the little blond so hard right now he couldn't walk straight for a week!

"Well you could start by letting me go-oh!" Axel groaned deep in his throat. Roxas had reached a hand down between them and was now gently massaging Axels' dick into full hardness.

"Shh, Axel's been a very bad boy, and he deserve his punishment" Roxas purred lowly as he continued to move his hand slowly up and down Axels' shaft, squeezing playfully once in a while.

"Shit, Roxas" Axel groaned, as he instinctively bucked his hips, feeling pretty damn ridicules but also slightly turned on by his lovers' unknown dominant side. Only slightly though, Axel _lived _for seeing that lithe body squirm beneath him, moaning out his name as he'd thrust into that tight heat…

"Hey!" Roxas snapped his fingers in front of Axels' face, successfully gaining his attention "mind out of the gutter and into the bed" as Roxas said this he gave Axels' member a particularly tight squeeze, as if punctuating his words.

"AH! Roxaaaaaas" Axel whined, yes that's right. Axel. Whined.

"Awww, you're blushing!" Roxas cooed, and started nibbling on Axels' ear. Slowly he trailed soft, barely there kisses down his jaw line to his neck where he sucked harshly on Axels' pulse point clearly leaving a red purple-ish mark there, before moving further down. He kissed and nibbled and licked all the way down Axels' chest, he licked his bellybutton, teasing before moving down the red happy trail.

Finally he was face to…face(?) with Axels' throbbing cock, but after a moment of consideration (and heavily breathing) he moved away and began nibbling around it, just barely close enough to touch it.

"Fuck, Roxas just nhh!" Axel was panting heavily as he bucked his hips, desperately seeking some kind of friction.

Roxas pulled away and stared at his panting lover through heavy eyelids "just what, Axel?"

Axel groaned in frustration, he really _did not_ want to do this, it was fucking humiliating and that was not the way he rolled. But on the other hand, if he didn't say anything he'd suffer blue balls for at least another week.

As Axel was weighing his options Roxas sighed and got up, giving Axel a nice view of his tight ass clad in nothing but the aforementioned pair of very revealing, very _complimenting _satin panties.

"NO!! Nononononononononono! Niet! Nein! Ie! Don't go Roxas!" Axel tried kicking his legs out in an attempt of grabbing Roxas, which of course wasn't working out so well. Roxas was just smirking at him, but in the end he crawled back on top of Axel so that he was straddling his waist, Roxas lent down until Axel could feel his hot, hot breath against his ear, making Axel shudder slightly.

"Only if you say the magic word" Roxas sang, and Axel swore he could _hear _the fucking smirk in his voice.

Axel grumbled lowly and turned his head away from the smirking blond "…please"

"Please what Axel? I'm not sure I understand?" Roxas purred coyly, still smirking like a fucking hyena.

"For fucks sake Roxas! Please! Just suck me off please!!"

"Good boy" Roxas patted his head before sliding down Axels' body once again, and took the head of Axels' cock in his mouth while sucking gently.

"Mmmh, Roxas" Axel groaned, wanting nothing more than to thread his fingers through soft blond locks. Roxas slowly began bobbing his head up and down while softly squeezing Axels' balls, bringing Axel closer and closer to sweet release.

Axel was panting and moaning and groaning heavily, he was just _so close,_ all he could think about was that pretty little mouth wrapped around his cock. He was so consumed in pleasure he didn't even notice Roxas pulling something out from underneath the bedcovers until it was snapped around his cock and scrotum, successfully denying him release.

"Ah! Roxas, what the hell?!" Axel glared at Roxas through his eyelids only to see the boy smile widely at him.

"This is supposed to be punishment Axel! I can't have you cumming just yet" Roxas grinned and straddled axels' hips while he leaned up to Axels eyelevel "do you know what happens next Axel?" Roxas purred as he pulled the panties aside and positioned Axels' cock at his entrance.

Axel drew in a quick breath "I think I can guess" Roxas smiled as he lowered himself onto Axels' throbbing arousal which was slightly bigger than usual due to the cockring.

"Ahnnn Axel" Roxas moaned, the sound going straight to Axels' dick which was finally surrounded by tight, tight heat.

"Mhh A-axel, Axel…" Roxas kept moaning as he moved. Axel just wanted to touch Roxas, to feel his soft, soft skin and the way he shuddered in immense pleasure every time his prostate was stimulated. But he moved so torturously slow, Axel tried bucking his hips but found it to be very awkward and hard to try and fuck someone in this position. So he bent his knees, which in turn pushed Roxas' upper body forward. With newfound support Axel began thrusting into Roxas body hard and fast desperately seeking the relief he was being denied.

"Ngh, Axel, h-harder, fuck me harder!" Roxas moaned right in Axels' ear while he gripped his hair.

"S-shit Roxas…" Axel groaned with effort as he pounded into Roxas harder than ever, mercilessly hitting his prostate every time.

"AH! AXEL!!!" Roxas came with a loud cry, his inner muscles clamped around Axel, so close to his own release if it wasn't for one little detail.

"Fuck, Roxas! Take it off!!" Roxas looked at him confused for a moment before his eyes widened and he hurriedly reached behind himself. With a quiet snap the restriction was gone and Axel soon reached his own climax, cumming deep and powerfully inside Roxas.

They were both still panting heavily when Roxas uncuffed Axel and lied back down beside him.

"Where the fuck did you learn to act like that?" Axel asked once his breathing had calmed somewhat.

Roxas opened the bedside drawer, threw a book at Axel and mumbled a quiet "here." Before he went back to sleep.

'_Ukes guide: how to be dominant for beginners'_

"…last time I'll ever read a book" Axel grumbled while he threw the hellish book in the nearest trashcan and went to cuddle his kitten.

--

Surprisingly this felt a lot easier to write…I'unno…

Please review though! Even if it's just "NICE" or "YOU SUCK, GO DIE!!"…well actually I could do without the last one…

…shutting up


End file.
